Talk:Organization XIII
ME JOIN! ODST! 22:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, which OC? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 22:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Jennifer Vaia. Need something to do with her. (Other then love triangle drama in my Zack related stories...) ODST! 22:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I would like to join! AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, can meesa join? XP Sorry I didn't ask earlier, I'm currently on vacation and don't get on the 'puter much... *sigh of epic proportions* [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 23:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, which OC~? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) can i join too? i'ma create a new OC for this story. anywho, i'm thinking that the OC might be a son of Hades or Apollo. :) --Cello freak 01:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Kool XDD ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Reminds me of KH358/2 Days all over again... Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 16:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's not like we're going to name to OCs Xion or Larxene, or something XDD ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) '*shrug* Methinks I'll make a new OC. I'll post link on here when 'tis made! [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 18:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC) '*has character now* Craig Boyd. [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 20:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but the son of Athena position is already taken....maybe chu could change his godly parent? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) '*nod nod* can do, what's left open? [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 21:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Artemis, Hera, Dionysus, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and I think someone else... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought Artemis and Hera didn't have kids...but anyways, I'll go with Hades. [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 21:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, not the children of Artemis and Hera. Their champions. But anyways, Hades is fine, ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you're saying I can have him be a child of some other god, but the champion of Hades or whoever? In that case, he'd be the champion of Ares, if that's still open. And probably a child of someone else. [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 21:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Um....no.....I meant that Hera and Artemis have champions since they can't have children......... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 00:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a child of Poseidon here: Alexander Econtra, still working on him, and he is a child of poseidon. Yes, I made it make sense! AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 23:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oooh! Oooh! PICK MEEEE!!!!! Daughter of Zeus... My SI, have not made page yet, sowwy.... I'll do that........ sometime.... XP Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 00:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) K. But chu have to finish her character pg first :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) -pokes Cello- Can William be the medic instead? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 19:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :DD why yesh, ofcourse. :)) truth be told, i haven't thought of that. XD buts can he still assasinate people? :D --Cello freak 01:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : k, sure ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I just came onto the site a few days ago. This caught my eye and reminded me of an idea for a fanfiction I had. I would Love to join and am working on a character. Is Artemis open, because the idea was her first male champion. Don't know who his parents are though. I wanted him to have assassination specialization, I think. If not Artemis, than son of Hades, although that wouldn't make since with the books. - Lazarus7 *nod nod* k, then he's champion of Hades. [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 13:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, but I made him the champion of Artemis. He doesn't know about his parents and may not even be a half-blood. His name is Calvin Shade and I hope he find a place in Organization XIII. He will star in an upcoming sieres of mine called Shade's Journals. After joining, will I be able to write stories involving the group, posting links under stories catagory, or must the group have all thirteen members first?- Lazarus7 I would guess that they can make cameos in various people's stories. However, I would like to think that any storylines central to the group and their activities will be done as a collaboration between the authors represented here. LongClawTiger 22:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought that might be the deal. I would actually enjoy doing a collaboration. Anyways, I have to join first. I'll get to work on Calvin's first story (I am using him in stories regardless of membership or not, but would like to include membership of Organization XIII in the seires. Thanks very much for the information. Actually, Lazarus, I was speaking about my character, who is already the champion of Hades. [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 23:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh... I see. Good thing I didn't choose that then. Cool. Will talk later, still waiting to hear about joining. Just so you know, it may be a few days before you get a reply on that. I know Angel Wings is getting ready to go on vacation for about a week, if she hasn't left already. LongClawTiger 01:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I don't mind the wait, but thanks for the information. Note by The Ultimate PJO fan: I lost my account as Lazarus7 05:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC). I put in the same request, same character, is that cool. I can make a new oc if need be. Purely coincidental, eh? Veni, Vidi, Incendit 09:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? I know you said it would be while, and I hate to bug anybody, but I would like to know about joining.I lost my account as Lazarus7 18:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) So, can people join? ^ Sorry That was meDragoonFlareJR 01:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) If I can join, I want to makle a characters that represents Artemis, One of her hunters thaqt excells in sniping and hand to hand combat dabg, It that was also meDragoonFlareJR 18:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the character I am asking to join with (Calvin Shade) is a champion of Artemis, but since I am not in yet, you could still see if they like yours better. Might be better to have a hunter (well, more realistic with the books) Sorry, but 2/4 of the members in O.13 quit or have left and no longer write on it, However, Cello freak and ODST grievous still come on, however I do believe that this group is pretty much dead, so feel free to join and write solo stories about them, however not really collabs. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 20:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) If half of them quit, Can we just delete them from the list and start over with the remaining ones? You say 'feel free to join,' so am just going to add my character, okayI lost my account as Lazarus7 19:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Angel and I are no longer writing on this site, but the group is not dead and we are planning to continue it elsewhere when we are able to. If you do wish to continue it here, I would be most comfortable with it being renamed or deleted rather than continued as is, so there are not two conflicting version of the group floating around. If you want to stay in touch with me and Angel, you can find one of my email addresses in my blog and we will let you know where we settle, once this is ready to be continued. LongClawTiger 04:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I would LOVE to join! I would REALLY REALLY LOVE to join!!! - RangerJanice